


In Love With The Devil

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: SongFics [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Sometimes, love is not your salvation.





	In Love With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, hey yall! This is the first part of this series of one-shots with the some of my favorite songs and many suggestions from our other lovely writers in this fandom :)  
You know who you are, you bunch of heathens :P
> 
> In Love With The Devil - Avril Lavigne

** _Shotguns and roses_ **

** _Make a deadly potion_ **

** _Heartbreak explosions_ **

** _In reckless motion_ **

** **

“That was…something.”

Javier couldn’t help but smirk as the boy next to him settled on top of his chest, hooking one leg around his waist. His breath more labored than usual but his body fully sated.

For now.

“Oh please, I’m just a plain mortal.”

“Shut up.” The black-haired demon kept planting soft lazy kisses across the burning skin under his lips. Javier’s face, neck, chest and everywhere he could reach without having to move too much, the dead grass under them already dry but still comfortable for them to lay on.

“It’s true though,” he knew that the immortal was trying to distract him again, so he opted for some light teasing, “you can’t seriously tell me that you didn’t get a better lay in 1488 years?”

“It’s actually 1487 and no…I don’t think so, why? Do you want me to get more experience or something?

The human growled at the mention of someone else touching what he had declared as his, a long time ago.

Too long, yet not enough.

“No.” He caught the wandering lips already on their way to his own and whispered against the already abused skin, “You’re mine.”

As his hands pulled the body on top of his even closer, he couldn’t help but caress a soft cheek on his palm, earning himself a purr of approval. The small face in his hands seemed delicate and vulnerable, yet, Javier knew better.

Unnatural black eyes shone with something that only could be shared between two souls.

Something that said _You are mine as well._

Something that would end up being their downfall.

“My own demon, my Yuzu.”

_If only they had known._

** _Teddy bears and "I'm sorry" letters_ **

** _Don't seem to make things better_ **

** _Don't bury me alive_ **

** _Sweet talk and lullaby_ **

“I didn’t mean to worry you, I swear I tried to-”

“Two months Yuzuru! You were gone for two damn months and I didn’t even know if you were dead or alive!”

The possibilities were endless, and none of them pleasant.

“Technically I can’t die again…” Yuzuru looked at Javier and his joke didn’t seem to get the desired effect on his human companion, “I got stuck Javi, it was a mess down there, Shoma brought a human friend home and now everyone is freaking out after their punishments were carried out.” Yuzuru shuddered as if he could feel it himself.

Their fate hadn’t been one Yuzuru would wish upon his worst enemy.

Javier had met Shoma before, a shy boy that always hid behind Yuzuru whenever they saw each other, he was nothing short of adorable. Yuzuru had explained to him that he was still a demon in training and he was personally in charge of him, that included nightly disappearances and frequent visits to different continents to handle some chaotic mess. The demon would always kiss his disapproving scowls away and told him that he would learn with time. He hadn’t paid much attention but now, Javier could have sworn that he kid couldn’t have been older than 22.

He had never asked how he had died in the first place. Sometimes it was good to forget and pretend.

“Wait what happened to them? Is the kid okay?”

By the way Yuzuru shied away from his eyes and bowed his head, he could only assume the worst, “It doesn’t matter, we just need to be more careful and-”

“Yuzuru…”

“Shoma’s fine but it wasn’t pretty, I still get nightmares about it,” the sun shone brighter on both of them, but Yuzuru still clung to Javier’s shirt and pulled him close to him, the familiar pain that followed giving him some reassurance that the demon was safe and right where he belonged, “let’s just forget about that.

He didn’t miss how Yuzuru didn’t make any reference to Shoma’s friend well-being.

“Next time just warn me or something,” Javier gave up his original plan and gathered the small shivering body in his arms, “I was really worried.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

_If only demons were as forgiving as humans._

** **

** _But I can't stop the rush_ **

** _And I can't give you up_ **

** _No, I know you're no good for me_ **

** _You're no good for me_ **

** **

“We need to be careful!” Yuzuru had found himself being dragged around on some random countryside field, he trusted Javier but his translucent skin was burning and for once he wished he was back home surrounded by hellfire. At least that one didn’t burn.

Much.

“Shush, nobody will find us here, I discovered this place when I used to spend my summer vacations with my abuela.”

Given their peculiar arrangement, Yuzuru had never really asked about Javier’s family or the need to be introduced. He had no memory of his past life and trying to search for any trace of them would get messy. So they had settled with what they have. Bringing in other people into their world wouldn’t end well in the long run and he figured there was no need for that. But knowing something, even if a small part of Javier’s past, made him feel assured that yes this was real. He could have this.

He could know what happiness felt like, even if after a millennia.

“Fine.”

“Am I being selfish?”

Yuzuru whipped his head around and frowned, Javier was anything but selfish. If anything he was the selfish one for keeping the human by his side despite knowing that every second that they spent together could be the last one for the human, “Why?”

“I want to spend every waking moment with you, even though that puts us both in danger.” Javier pulled Yuzuru away from the tree he was leaning on, as some branches almost hit him as they fell.

_I wish I could be the only one to pay the price, my love._

“That doesn’t make you selfish”, he brought Javier’s calloused hand to his lips and kissing his already freezing palm he made a promise, “Because I feel the same.”

_If only love hadn’t doomed them both._

** **

** _I fell in love with the devil_ **

** _And now I'm in trouble_ **

** _I fell in love with the devil_ **

** _I'm underneath his spell_ **

** **

“Will you do it?”

The hands running through his hair were lulling him to sleep a few seconds ago and he almost whined at the loss, “Humn?”

“If they ask you to, you know…” Javier closed his eyes and chased the memory of what Yuzuru had told him a few days ago, away, “do what Shoma did.”

Yuzuru’s reaction was immediate as he sat up, brushed the dead leaves from his clothes and stood on his feet.

“Stop talking about that.”

“It’s a possibility you know.”

Yuzuru knew, of course, he knew and that didn’t make it any easier. They could only hope for the best and keep going.

Keep going as far as their blind faith in each other would let them.

“You knew there was a risk since the beginning.”

“I did, but-”

“Have you ever seen Venice at night?”

“No…?”

“A crime!” Yuzuru pulled Javier up by his hands and made sure that his arms were tightly wounded around him, “C’ mon, let’s do it.”

Javier knew he was being played. But he couldn’t blame the other for trying to fight time and keep taking whatever they could.

Javier also knew that their time would come.

He could almost feel it.

_If only time had stopped for two lost souls._

** **

** _Someone send me an angel_ **

** _To lend me a halo_ **

** _I fell in love with the devil_ **

** _Please, save me from this hell_ **

** **

“They know.” These were the words that had greeted Javier first thing in the morning. He had barely any time before he opened eyes and tried to blink away the sleep from them.

“How?”

“I heard Brian and Tracy crying, you know how they always looked after me when I died right?” Javier nodded and remembered the stories about Yuzuru’s legendary adoptive parents. He never referred to them as such, but he could notice the warmth and the change in his tone every time he spoke about them. More than once, Javier had proposed a meeting between them, yet, the demon always found a way to change the topic. To this day, the Spaniard had yet to understand why.

“They were saying something about choices and how they should have warned me.”

“What are we going to do?”

Yuzuru looked down at the flowers surrounding them in the clearing, their color slowly fading and their petals falling to the ground one after another as the demon sat himself down and touched them. For once, Javier saw an old man.

Someone who had made a blind bet on a losing game.

“I don’t know Javi, I truly don’t.”

_If only fate pitied them._

** **

** _Got me playing with fire_ **

** _Baby, hand me the lighter_ **

** _Tastes just like danger_ **

** _Chaotic anger_ **

** **

“Yuzu what are you doing?” Javier stepped away from the demon, as he advanced towards him. A black knife shining against the sunlight, such a wrong picture, an angelic-looking being like Yuzuru didn’t make sense to be holding such a deadly weapon.

Yet such an expected outcome.

“What I should have done a long time ago.”

Yuzuru threw himself forward, his aim had never been anything but true, every single time.

But today he missed his target, without much effort from his victim.

“Yuzu!”

“Why can’t I just…” Javier watched from a safe distance how Yuzuru clutched his head in frustration and forced himself to not drop the sharp object in his hand.

“Because you love me, it’s that simple.”

And every single time he missed.

“No, I don’t and all of this needs to end!”

“I would never lie to you,” he reached out to him carefully and slowly pried the knife from the small hand, one finger at a time, his own hand becoming slightly darker than before, “But if you really don’t believe me, then go ahead, Yuzu.”

“Do it.”

“I can’t.”

_If only they knew that love was not always the right answer._

** **

** _Angels and devils always fight over me_ **

** _Take me to heaven, wake me up from this dream_ **

** _Even in sunlight, a cloud shadows over me_ **

** _It's now or never, wake me up from this dream_ **

** **

“Get away from him!” He recognized that voice, and God he had missed it.

“Oh my, have you lost all of your manners?”

“I don’t really respect backstabbers.” Yuzuru’s black eyes flickered between Javier and the other man’s hands on his shoulders, the human already swaying on his feet, “I won’t ask again.”

“Fine, here.” The seemingly older one brushed his hands on Javier’s skin for a moment longer, and only then he pushed him towards the demon, smirking at the way Yuzuru’s body shook with rage, “If you ever get tired of your puppet, just give me a call.”

The glowing being knew exactly what would make Yuzuru lose his mind, and as soon as the words left his mouth, the demon was already pining him to the ground. Javier had barely any time to catch his fist from colliding with the still laughing face.

How did Javier get himself into this mess? One second he was talking to a man that claimed to know about Yuzuru’s whereabouts and on the other one, he felt completely powerless.

“Yuzuru!”

That was all it took to distract the demon and when he looked back to the ground, the man had vanished. Cheerful laughter could still be heard all around them, almost like a child’s, it brought chills to Javier’s spine.

“Where were you?”

“What were you doing with that…angel?”

Like always, Yuzuru never answered most of his questions, deciding to ask his own and demanding answers, “Well since I couldn’t find you, I guess I had to ask someone else.”

“An angel of all people?”

“I thought we were supposed to trust them?”

“The only difference between a demon and an angel is that a demon will tell you that they want to kill you in your face.”

Javier had never asked about angels and quite frankly he had never cared much about them, so everything he knew was what was taught to him in church as he grew up. He should have been suspicious about all the goodness since demons weren’t exactly what the Bible that portrayed them as.

“Well, you didn’t.”

“Yes and then I tried to kill you.”

“Yuzu, please where-”

“Take care, Javier.” He tried to grab his hand, anything to stop him from leaving him again. He couldn’t go on like this. he didn’t want to. “And stop trying to find me.”

_If only Javier had listened._

** _I fell in love with the devil_ **

** _And now I'm in trouble_ **

** _I fell in love with the devil_ **

** _It's killing me_ **

“You really can’t stay away, can’t you”

“I need to know, Weir please tell me where he is,” he had nothing left to lose, he needed to see him again, more often than not he wondered if everything had been a dream, “I’ll give you anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yes,” there was no hesitation and he missed the knowing look on the older man’s face, “tell me the price.”

“Well since you asked…what about your soul?”

“My soul?”

“A simple thing, really. You know how angels and demons depend on human souls, right?” Javier nodded, “So, a pure soul like yours…it would be quite exquisite.”

“What will happen to me?” He didn’t particularly care about what happened to him but he needed to know if he would be able to see _him._

“You won’t feel a thing, darling.”

“Then take it, it’s yours.” He closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever would come next. It didn’t matter. “Please let me see him once again, please.”

He could feel the angel’s breath on his ear, “Just close your eyes, it will be over soon.”

Javi wondered if he would see Yuzuru back in the clearing they used to meet. Was he waiting for him? Perhaps, he should hurry and don’t leave him waiting.

Yuzuru didn’t like to wait.

_If only angels weren’t demons in disguise._


End file.
